Lad's Night In!
by ILoveJKRowling
Summary: Max and Jack have a lad's night in and it's finally time for some hidden feelings to unravel. May contain SLASH and incest. Rated M for hot M/M sexual scenes. Chapter 2 on the way!


Max truly loved his brother; he loved him more deeply than any other brother could. He had never before cared about him so much in his life. The two had had a lot to bond over recently and began to understand each other and their needs, making them closer than ever, scarily close. Whenever Jack was around, it was impossible for Max to not at least smile and feel different inside, aroused in fact. It had now come to the point where he could no longer deny that he was infatuated to his younger brother, so he had tried to be around him as often as possible. He had tried and tried to convince himself and his penis that it was only because Jack was his brother, but he could no longer deny the growing chemistry between them and how horny Jack made him feel wasn't what a brother should feel anymore. He was so attracted to his brother and his beautiful, masculine body. He couldn't wait any longer to tell Jack just how deep his feelings were towards him and to make love to him. He _needed_Jack.

He wasn't aware, however, that his extreme feelings were gradually beginning to be reciprocated. Jack hadn't yet realised what his connection to his brother meant, though. Just being with Max was enough to make all of his troubles go away. Max had surprisingly been his rock with Ronnie going inside and finding out his baby was dead and he had become a source of comfort for Jack. He felt pressure arising in his pants at only the thought of Max and what a sexy bastard he had always been, but he simply cast this aside as nothing. As far as he was aware, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

Max and Jack were having a lad's night in. With Tanya and the girls out of the way, Max was free to invite Jack round to his house spend some quality time with his older brother, a night with booze and an action film. Perfect for Max to try and finally make his move. He got changed into a pair of shorts, leaving his shirt off, however, revealing his hairy and manly abs and torso. The doorbell rung, and Max instantly went to answer it, eager to see how the night would unfold. Jack was also shirtless and wearing a tracksuit, carrying a six-pack of beer. "Jack!" "Max!" They embraced each other and the intimate contact between them made Jack instantly hard. He noticed there was also an emerging bulge in Max's shorts, leaving Jack puzzled. Max gently kissed his brother on the cheek, whilst rubbing his bare back. "You all right, Jack?" "Much better now I'm here with you at last Max!" They chuckled and proceeded to go and sit together in the living room whilst switching on the DVD player.

As the film continued, Jack and Max kept quickly glancing over towards one another. Max loved checking out Jack's furry six pack and perfect pecs. How much longer could he hold of the hot sex he was hungry for right now? Jack looked to Max with his (flirtatious?) smile. "Is something the matter Max?" Max simply sighed and clasped Jack's hands, with sincerity in his voice. "Jack, I love you. You do know that don't ya?" Jack chuckled at this statement. "Of course I do, we are brothers you numpty!" Gently stroking Jack's well developed back, Max moved forward and looked longingly into Jack's oak brown eyes. "You mean the world to me Jack, I don't wanna lose you." Max's warm breath steamed between Jack's luscious lips. Jack was baffled and frightened. He was aroused beyond belief and his now achingly hard cock was begging to be released. Max delicately touched Jack's erection through his pants. "I _know_you feel the same. I know you want this as much as me. I can feel you Jack," he whispered in his ear seductively.

Max then slowly closed the narrow gap between their lips and masculine bodies. He gradually retreated, with Jack unresponsive. Max then closed his eyes and kissed Jack, this time with more passion, more intensity. He was delighted to discover Jack's lips this time responding to Max's advance. They were now lovers, suddenly began to touch each others bodies and caress their lips, with an increasing pace. They rolled around on the sofa with an aggressive and overwhelming force, moaning and grunting at the sensual contact between them. A fight for dominance ensued, between tongues and between lovers. Jack was moaning particularly loud "Oh, Max, OH!" They roughly grinded their penis together Max grabbed Jack's toned ass, anticipating what was yet to come.

Jack abruptly retreated and hugged Max. "Max I can't do this anymore! I'm married!" He hurriedly kissed Max on the lips and then began to get up. "Wait Jack! I need you! I can't be without you any longer!" Jack sobbed with guilt. "I'm sorry Max. I love you." Jack then ran out of the house, leaving Max overcome with devestation.


End file.
